


The Fairy Godfather

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster Slaying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this kinkmeme:  Hannibal is Will's fairy godfather.   Unfortunately, Hannibal's understanding of the role is unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Godfather

Once upon a time, the fairy Alana Bloom was late for her tea with the fairy Hannibal Lecter at his castle in the mountains. He did not refrain from reminding her of this fact.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. 

“You’ve been away from your usual haunts. Are you working on something?”

Alana hesitated. “You’ll think it’s terribly silly.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. After all, you have spent an inordinate amount of time doing it.”

“I’ve become a fairy godmother to a young peasant girl named Clarice. I see a lot of potential in her.”

Hannibal frowned. “What precisely does a fairy godmother do?”

“A fairy godmother will often choose a deserving child or a child in dire need of mentoring and occasionally use her powers to help the child out. Often the child can be a prince or princess but he or she can also be a peasant if he or she has a heroic streak.”

“A human child?”

“Yes. I know it must sound dreary and beneath you.”

“Yet you seem to find enjoyment from it.”

“I like helping people. I have to emphasize the word ‘helping.’ It is not playing amusing tricks on them or trying to teach them harsh lessons that they might not recover from. Whomever you choose, you must always have their best interests at heart.”

Hannibal glowered. “Are you saying I’m incapable of being one?”

“I’m saying that it runs against your natural temperament. Though if you must try your hand at it, I do have someone you can try to help. There’s a prince so hapless that there are already three godparents assigned to him. Prince Franklyn Froideveaux of . . .”

“I’d prefer to work by myself.” He had heard of that prince and found his reputation rather unappetizing. No, he wanted someone worthy of the greatest fairy godfather of all time. 

***  
The christening of Will Graham was a small, intimate affair. Will had been adopted by King Jack and Queen Bella from a widower that had meager means to take care of him and even less inclination. The king and queen had been unable to conceive a child for a decade before adopting. They had sent an invitation to the fairy godmothers that the royal family had traditionally invited to come bless the new addition to the family. 

King Jack grumbled, “They’re late!”

“Give them a little more time.”

“We’ve already given them half an hour!”

Queen Bella frowned. “They’re usually punctual.”

The priest looked towards the door and shrieked. 

A man dressed all in black was standing near the door. He was wearing a feathered mask that had the face of a deer and made him look like there were two antlers on top of his head. “I am Hannibal Lecter and I am here as the child’s fairy godfather,” he announced. 

King Jack roared, “What happened to the fairy godmothers I invited?”

“I disposed of them.”

“What?”

“They were indisposed.”

“That’s not what you said before.”

“I am the only fairy godparent that will be coming today. And from what I’ve read, it is unwise to uninvite and turn down any fairy willing to be your child’s godparent.”

Queen Bella narrowed her eyes. “If you are truly a fairy godparent, then you will tell us the blessing that you intend to bestow on this child.”

“Of course. Any kingdom that tries to attack your kingdom will be firmly dealt with. Also any fairy who dares attack your son will be my personal enemy.”

Queen Bella frowned. “Usually, a godparent bestows beauty or intelligence or even a magic item that will help in time of need.”

“As you can see, my gift is better than any of those. Also, from my prognostications, your child is already destined to possess beauty and intelligence. That is why I chose him over the other horribly inbred and dreadful prince and princesses of the other kingdoms.” With that, Hannibal promptly disappeared.

“Poor child,” said Queen Bella.

***  
Five years later, King Jack’s neighbor King Abel of Gideon, an erratic man who had slain his wife and her family one holiday dinner, had just declared war on him. King Jack was in his library in the tallest tower of his castle, preparing battle plans when he saw a huge fire on the horizon from the window. Messenger birds sent by a spy in King Abel’s royal court told him what had gone down.

It turned out that Hannibal had appeared in King Abel’s court, demanding he call off the war. King Abel had been rude to Hannibal and demanded his soldiers kill him. In return, Hannibal promptly turned King Abel into a boar that squealed in terror when King Abel’s hunting dogs began chasing him around the court. 

However, King Abel had a fairy godfather named Frederick Chilton. Chilton had appeared and scolded Hannibal for breaking all the rules. When Hannibal laughed in his face, Chilton screamed that Hannibal had no business interfering with human politics and had managed to turn King Abel back into a human being before he was eaten by his own dogs. Chilton then demanded that Hannibal either leave or they would have to duel to the death. Hannibal had smiled and said he accepted with pleasure.

The amount of magic released during the duel was so much that the castle became one massive bonfire, forcing everybody to evacuate the place. 

A few days later, the successor to King Abel sent a message declaring that the war had been cancelled. After word got out about what happened, no other kingdom in the area dared to go to war on King Jack. 

***  
Thirteen Years Later

As they had tea, Hannibal noticed that Alana was frowning at him. “Is the tea cold?” he said.

“It’s not the tea that is bothering me.”

“What then?”

“Your godson has been praying for you to appear for the past month.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Why have you not been answering his appeals?”

“Because he is not in danger. He is asking for my intercession on another’s behalf.” Hannibal had indeed been hearing Will’s frantic pleas for a cure for Queen Bella’s illness. 

“Hannibal!”

“Why don’t you cure her then?”

“Because the rules are very clear. Any other fairy is not to interfere with how one fairy godparent deals with the needs of his or her charge. Unless you would like me to be his godparent instead.”

“Absolutely not,” said Hannibal. “I have sent word that if he wants me to cure her, he must come here and personally petition me for a cure. Once he comes here, I will do as he requests.”

Alana scowled. “What exactly are you planning in regards to Will?”

“I am doing this because I want to see if my charge is worthy of my being his godparent. I have no interest in a sniveling, hand-wringing, pallid whiner but a true hero. Besides, there will be someone there to help him along the way.”

***  
The party for Will leaving the castle was a somber one, more funereal in tone than the birthday celebration that it should have been. The instructions in Hannibal’s note was that he and only he would ride forth from his city to meet a guide at a designated crossroads.

As he rode towards the crossroads followed by a pack horse, he saw a man with long brown hair and beard astride a white horse. He noticed that the man had a dangerous air about him. “Prince William? I have been waiting for you.”

“Who were you sent by?”

“Your fairy godfather Hannibal.”

“What is your name?”

The man smiled, “You may call me Tristan.”

“And you can call me Will. How well do you know Hannibal?”

“I know him as well as I know myself.”

“What is he like?”

“What do you want to know about him?”

“Will he keep his word?”

“On this matter, yes. Is there anything else you’d like to know about him?”

“Not particularly unless it helps get him to cure my mother.”

“Is there not any wish that you would ask for yourself? He may want to fulfill that wish as well.”

Will thought for a minute before he said, “Perhaps I will tell you later.”

***  
“You’re not a bad horseman,” said Tristan two days after they had started their journey. They sat near a fire after finishing a soup made of a duck Will had shot down with a bow and arrow, and herbs and vegetables Tristan had gathered. 

“My father would not tolerate any less. He is not someone who believes in coddling or pampering of any kind. If I had failed him, he would not have any problem with replacing me with someone who could live up to his expectations.”

“I see,” said Tristan, raising an eyebrow. 

“Want the last of the soup?”

“No, I’m full. What gift do you have for your fairy godfather?”

“My father sent me with the best treasure that the kingdom has.” Will took a wrapped box from one of the bags on the pack horse, took off the cloth tied around it and opened it to reveal several necklaces including one with emeralds the size of quail eggs. 

“That’s your father’s gift, which is not the same thing at all,” scoffed Tristan. “What did you bring?”

Will was stung by his easy dismissal of his kingdom’s priceless treasure. “I don’t know what he likes.”

“He happens to particularly like wyrm tongue.”

“Wyrm tongue? Where can I find that?”

“There’s a wyrm that’s currently terrorizing Lambton.”

“We shall go there then,” sighed Will.

“Many knights have tried to kill the beast but have failed.”

“That just means that I’m not allowed to fail.”

***  
As they rode into the village of Lambton after a week‘s journey, Tristan said, “What is your plan?”

“I think before I rush in blindly and get myself killed, I should try to see what the others did.”

“Ah.”

After tying up their horses, they checked into the local inn. “Are you here to slay the wyrm?” said the innkeeper.

“Yes,” said Will. “I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find it and how the other knights before me have tried to kill it.”

“Usually, it’s baited out of the woods with a carcass of a cow. The knight then tries to hack at it with his sword but its wounds heal too quickly for it to do any good. It then wraps its coils around the man and squeezes him to death.”

“So it’s not venomous?”

“No, it just squeezes those poor bastards until all their ribs are crushed and they can no longer breathe.”

“Do you have a blacksmith nearby?”

“Yes, we do.”

“What are you planning on doing?” said Tristan. 

“You’ll see,” said Will. 

***

Will stood near the river, holding his sword. His armor was studded with a gross of spear points that he had the blacksmith put on. He also planted a butchered carcass of a pig on the banks of the river to draw out the wyrm. 

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “You look like a porcupine or a hedgehog, wearing that.”

Will glared at him. Tristan had declined to help him, insisting that he had only been hired to be a guide. “When you decide to fight the wyrm, you get to choose your armor.”

Tristan frowned as he noticed something in the distance. “Here it comes.” 

The wyrm came out of the woods that was across the river and went into the water to get to the meat. Will stood knee-deep in the water and blocked its way and thrust his sword into its side. The thing emitted a high shriek of pain and rage. It wrapped its coils around him, only to find that the harder it tried to crush him, the more the spear points ripped into its belly. The current of the river kept the wounds from healing and drew more of the blood out of the beast. Will slashed at the wounds his armor already opened until he finally hacked it into two pieces which caused it to finally expire. Remembering his promise, he took the head, opened its mouth and cut out its tongue. 

“I’m really quite impressed,” said Tristan softly as he held out a box filled with salt. Once Will dropped the large and long tongue into the box, Tristan poured more salt on top of it then locked the box shut. Putting it aside, he helped Will take off the blood spattered armor and what he had worn beneath it and saw that the man’s arms were up to their elbows in crimson. “I will take care of your armor. Also, there is a hot spring nearby. But before you go in, I‘ll help you rinse off.”

Tristan brought out a lump of soap from his saddlebag and used some of the hot water from the spring he had put in a pitcher to wet it so he could slide the soap against Will’s lean and muscular back. 

“You don’t have to . . .“

“You want to be clean, don’t you?“ said Tristan. “Let me do your back and then your hair and you can take care of the rest.” 

Will closed his eyes as Tristan soaped his back and his hair more gently than he anticipated from the man. He felt the tips of his fingers massage his scalp without pulling on his hair before working on the knots in his neck for a short while. He could sense the man walk around him so he was now in front of him and felt the same fingers work on his face.

“I realize that I have not been the easiest of traveling companions. I have only been this way because he himself would not be any easier with you,” said Tristan.

“Are you saying that I should be afraid of him?”

“I’m saying that you should respect him.”

“Respect should go both ways.” 

Will felt Tristan’s hands begin their ministrations on his chest. Will grabbed his hands and said, “I can . . . I can do the rest if you don’t mind rinsing me off.”

“Of course.” 

Will briefly wondered if he heard a note of disappointment in his voice then dismissed it as nonsense. 

After Tristan poured several pitchers worth of hot but not too hot water over Will to rinse off the blood and sweat, he led Will to the hot springs. 

After Will slipped into the water and sighed with pleasure, he noticed Tristan was standing on the edge of the springs, looking at him. “Aren’t you coming in?”

Tristan took off his clothes, folded them neatly on the grass before sliding into the water. Once in the water, he smiled at Will and said, “You never did tell me what you wished for yourself.”

“You know that I’m not of royal blood.”

Tristan shrugged. “Yes, not that it matters to me.”

“I wish more people felt the same way. The royalty of the other kingdoms are loathe to send anybody to marry me to form an alliance. Only daughters of the more avaricious of the nobles of my own kingdom show any interest but knowing that the only reason they’re talking to me at all is because their fathers want their grandchildren on the throne . . . It destroys any feeling I could have for them.” Will sighed. “Some of the other prince and princesses from other kingdoms have gone on adventures and found love matches. I wish I could do the same.”

“Who says you can’t? You are underestimating yourself. You outwitted and killed a monster that killed more than a dozen would-be heroes. You are not unattractive. As long as the king acknowledges you as his heir, you are still a prince. From what little you‘ve told me, it would seem that the king should be doing much more to make you secure in your position as heir not only in your own eyes but that of others.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Is there someone you . . .”

“No. It’s not for want of offers. I’ve just found all of them unsatisfactory.”

Will smiled at him. “Be careful, you might end up alone.”

“Better to be alone than be with someone who does not suit you. Do not let your loneliness force you to grasp the first solid thing that appears.”

***  
He looked down at Will, who was sleeping deeply in their room. After they had triumphantly rode into town with the head of the wyrm, the steward of the village quickly organized a celebration. Pretty girls of the village had smiled at Will and pressed him to drink tall steins of ale while bending over to show the ampleness of their bosoms. Tristan did not partake of their ale but still tasted something sour in his mouth as they smiled and fluttered their eyes at the conquering hero while Will smiled shyly. After Will had drunk the third stein and was about to be presented with another, he had taken Will by the arm and pulled him from the party, reminding him that he had to wake up early to continue their journey.

Will had been not stumbling drunk but he was giddy and his face flushed. “Why are you taking me away from the celebration? It was just getting started.”

“I’m taking you away before you end up making a little fool with one of those girls serving you drink. I’m also taking you back to bed before you drink yourself a even more terrible headache the next morning,” he said as he entered their room and lowered Will on to his bed. 

“Tristan?”

“Yes, Will?”

“It’s nice of you to look out for me.”

“Go to sleep.”

Within seconds, Will closed his eyes and his breathing had become soft and steady. 

“Is he sound asleep, Hannibal?” said Alana, appearing in the room.

“Yes,” said Hannibal. “The ale he drank made sure of that.”

Alana looked Hannibal up and down. “You’re dressed very differently than usual but you manage to pull it off. Looking like a hired sword suits you.”

“Thank you for your backhanded compliment.”

“He has proven himself worthy, has he not?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you reveal your true self to him then?”

“He should fulfill his quest. I promise that the Queen will not die before he arrives. I will not ask for anything more from him. I confess that I enjoy him like this . . .”

“You’ve become fond of him.”

Hannibal wanted to bristle at her statement but could only admit, “I find him interesting.”

“You’re afraid that if he found out who you really were, he would . . .”

“He would promptly ride back to his kingdom. While the queen would be cured, nothing would change for him. I am his fairy godfather, not hers.” 

Alana sighed. “The longer you keep your true identity a secret from him, the angrier he will be when he finds out.”

“I will think of something.”

***

“How’s your head?” said Tristan after Will finished the cup of tea he gave him. 

“The headache’s going away,” said Will as he sat up in his bed. “It‘s working.”

“I made the tea out of ginger, honey and a few herbs.”

“Did I do anything foolish last night?”

“No.”

Will give him a wry smile. “That’s too bad.”

“Last night was the happiest I’ve seen you ever since we met.”

Will looked away. “It’s just a relief to be away from all the expectations.”

“Will, you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to.”

“But . . .”

“He can cure her from his castle.”

“I’m expected to . . .”

“Do you really want to be king, especially given their attitude towards you? There’s only you and me here to hear the truth.”

Will‘s shoulders sagged. “It’s true . . . I don’t desire to be king.”

“And besides your mother, you have not said that you missed anybody. Is there anybody else that you miss?”

Will shook his head.

“We’ll leave once the blacksmith has taken off all the points off the armor.”

***  
One morning, Will woke up to see Tristan sitting down next to him, holding a large iron bowl that was filled with blackberries drizzled with wildflower honey. As he sat up, he said, “Where did you get this?”

Tristan shrugged. “There was a hive and several blackberry bushes nearby. Try some.” 

“Blackberries are my favorite.” Will turned towards Tristan, took a few berries and popped them into his mouth, then licked the honey from his lips and fingertips. “Mmm,” he said before putting a few more into his mouth then sucked drops of honey from his middle finger, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Are they now?” 

Will thought Tristan’s voice sounded a little strained. “Tristan?”

“Yes?”

“I was wondering . . .”

“I’m listening.”

“I don’t know what your arrangement with Hannibal is but if it’s just temporary then how about you come back with me.”

“You want me to help you get home.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of you coming back with me to stay? I know that I’ve made it sound dreadful but I could make you a knight or even a lord . . .”

“That’s very generous of you but . . .”

Will felt deflated. “But . . .”

“There’s honey on your upper lip . . .” 

Will was surprised when Tristan kissed him on the lips and lightly licked them before pulling back.

“Do you still want me to come back with you?” said Tristan.

In answer, Will smeared a little honey on Tristan’s lips with his thumb before thoroughly tasting the sweetness with his mouth. “Was that satisfactory?” 

“How can I be satisfied when I’m still hungry,” said Tristan before deliberately smearing a stripe of blackberry juice on Will‘s cheek then licking it off. “The bowl is not yet empty.”

***  
“Tristan?” said Will as they shared a blanket while watching a campfire together. 

“Yes, Will?”

“What’s Hannibal like?”

“What do you know about him?”

“I’ve never seen him. My parents don’t even know what he looks like. He just showed up at my christening wearing a mask and antlers on his head. Five years later, he blew up the castle of a kingdom that wanted to invade us. Then there are rumors . . .”

“Rumors?”

“They say that even other fairies are afraid of him.”

“He is one of the most powerful fairies in this realm but you have nothing to fear from him. He eagerly wants to have dinner with you at his castle.” 

“What will he say about you leaving with me?”

“Are you sure you don’t want a prince or princess instead?”

Will shook his head and leaned his head on Tristan’s shoulder. 

Tristan stroked his hair. “Perhaps you could come live with me instead.”

“Where do you live?”

“I live in the castle.”

“The same one as my fairy godfather‘s?”

“Yes.”

“I doubt my fairy godfather would want me around permanently.”

“You’d be surprised.”

***  
They were at the foot of the mountain that had no path upwards but only sheer cliffs with no noticeable handholds or anywhere to rest one‘s feet. “Are we supposed to climb it?” said Will, looking appalled.

“No.”

“No?”

Tristan tapped on the face of what appeared to be a solid rock wall. An opening wide enough for both of them to ride through revealed itself. “Come,” said Tristan.

Will followed him though he looked a little wary. His fears were not much assuaged when he saw what appeared to be a large cavern with a crystal platform that had nothing underneath nor anything above it supporting it. Tristan rode his horse unto the platform and motioned for Will to ride on as well. 

“Maybe your horse will be calm but I’m not sure about mine.”

“It will be fine,” said Tristan.

Will led his horses unto the platform. Tristan gave each of his horses what appeared to be a small piece of candy, which the horses eagerly sucked into their mouths. A minute later, they appeared asleep, locked into a standing position. “There we go,” said Tristan.

As the platform rose with no visible means of support, Will took care not to look down or think about what would happen if they fell.

“Will?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know that I’m glad that we rode together here. If I had just met you now . . . ”

“I feel the same.”

They arrived to see a castle that seemed to be carved from the very rock of the mountain. The entrance to the castle opened slightly as if it knew that they were waiting outside. 

“I will go first,” said Tristan. “I have to make sure your welcome has been properly prepared. I will take the wyrm tongue with me.” 

“Don’t take too long,” said Will, giving him a kiss on the lips and then on the cheek before watching Tristan disappear into the castle. 

After a few minutes, a brunette woman came out. “Welcome, Prince Will.”

Will walked towards the woman then bowed. “I thank you for your welcome. What is your . . .”

“I am Lady Alana.”

“Are you my fairy godfather’s wife?”

She seemed to find the idea humorous. “No, I merely look after the castle for him from time to time. Your fairy godfather is busy creating a feast and the spell to cure your mother as we speak.”

“Where’s Tristan?”

“He . . . is with your fairy godfather.”

After she commanded a servant to take the horses to the stable, she said, “Come, let me show you the castle in the meantime.”

***  
“His castle is far more grand than my father’s,” said Will. She had taken him to a large greenhouse in the back that had plants that he had never heard of, an outdoor hot springs for the castle’s own private use, an entire floor devoted to books and artworks and musical instruments from around the world, and a large ballroom lit by a dozen chandeliers. He had also gotten a glimpse of the room which held Hannibal’s treasures and saw why his fairy godfather had been so unimpressed by what his father had offered.

“He’s a man of very exacting tastes.”

A servant bowed to her and whispered something in her ear. “Ah, he is ready to have an audience with you.”

They walked up the staircase that led to the roof of the castle where a man dressed in black, wearing a mask and antlers on his face was standing and holding a large circular ball of light. 

Will knelt before him. “My name is Prince William of the kingdom of Crawford. As you have commanded, I have come to ask that my mother’s illness be cured and her life saved.” 

“Your wish is granted.” The ball of light flew up into the air and sped towards the horizon. It was lost to the eye in seconds.

Will stood up and narrowed his eyes at him as the voice was very familiar to him.

The man took off his mask to reveal the man he had been traveling with the entire way. “I am your fairy godfather Hannibal.”

Will turned to leave but found his way blocked by Alana. “Please hear him out.”

“If I had told you from the very beginning, you would either have begged me to do the spell right then or spent the rest of the journey with you asking me every hour of every day. I wanted to get to know you without that kind of pressure. I know that you have heard of many other princes and princesses who have gone on quests. You know that many of them get help by those who are not always what they seem. Even prince and princesses have disguised themselves as peasants and even wear bear skins to disguise themselves.”

Alana sighed, “This is true. The first time I met my own goddaughter, I disguised myself as a crone. It was only later that I revealed my true identity to her.”

“It’s not only that . . . If you‘re not Tristan then was everything else you said a lie?”

Hannibal turned Will around and put his hand against Will’s face. “No . . . I do want you to live here with me. And I don’t think you should return to a place that you’ve admitted makes you unhappy and only promises to make you even more so when you become their king against their desires. I know you are upset but at least stay for dinner and the night.”

Will nodded. 

***  
Dinner was a quiet affair even though everything Hannibal had made was exquisite. The main course of wyrm tongue was unexpectedly good. The salt had been expertly leached out of the meat so only enough to season was left in it. It was expertly paired with a sauce made of dried persimmon paste and red wine. Besides a potato-leek soup, there was also pears and mandarins and dried figs. For dessert, there were glasses of port. 

“It’s all quite delicious,” said Will. 

“You must be tired. You should go to sleep.”

Hannibal led Will to his bedroom. “If you need me, just say my name.”

“Which one?”

Hannibal sighed. “Either.”  
***

Despite silk sheets and a mattress and pillow stuffed with angel down, Will found himself unable to sleep. “Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will.”

Will sat up in surprise. 

“I’m sorry but I thought I heard you call my name.” Hannibal sat down on the bed next to him.

“I did. I just didn’t expect you to come so quickly.”

“What is it that you want?”

“It’s true I don’t want to go home but everything I thought I knew about you was . . .”

“Everything I said as Tristan is what I believe as Hannibal. And every kiss . . .” said Hannibal as he took one of Will’s hands and pressed it to his lips. “And every touch . . .” he said as he entwined their fingers together. “The meaning behind them has not changed.”

"Can I have a few days to make up my mind?"

"Yes . . ."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

The End

Epilogue:

“They’re late!” said King Jack as they stood in the church, awaiting a fairy godparent. 

“It’s a long way,” said Queen Bella as she held her son Michael. The spell that cured her illness had also cured her infertility and within a year, she had born a son. Even so, she pined for her first son, who had not come back since he had rode off on his quest. The only evidence of him still being alive was a letter written in beautiful calligraphy from Hannibal sent months later stating that Will was going to be living with his fairy godfather from now on.

The priest shrieked as the door blew open. At the door stood Will, dressed in the best finery, and Hannibal, who was wearing his mask and antlers with a matching black robe. 

"Will!" said Queen Bella.

“We have come as Michael’s godparents,” said Hannibal.

King Jack groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lambton wyrm is based on a real fairytale.
> 
> I remember one character telling his daughter not to give him a 'fool' in Shakespeare aka getting knocked up outside of marriage. 
> 
> I did think of trying to do it set in the canon universe but it was a no go.


End file.
